<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>站街青年在热心警官的帮助下改邪归正 by xiebuzhou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838469">站街青年在热心警官的帮助下改邪归正</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiebuzhou/pseuds/xiebuzhou'>xiebuzhou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiebuzhou/pseuds/xiebuzhou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*未成年勿入<br/>*ooc有</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>markchan - Relationship, 传, 李马克/李东赫</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>站街青年在热心警官的帮助下改邪归正</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>傍晚黄昏，夕阳耗尽了它最后一丝气力，霓虹灯才刚刚点亮，光线暗红亮蓝，像混合的颜料，倾倒在各处，疯狂交媾。灯光照射远方，却摸不进脚下的黑暗，青年低着头，两指间夹着烟，猩红的火点一抛一扬，看不清的面容藏进缥缈的青烟。<br/>“你干什么的？”李马克穿着蓝色的警服，紧握着警棍，早就听闻这条街乱得很，今天同事请假，他来顶个班，不巧，刚好来了这里。<br/>青年没有回答，只是抬起头，深灰的眼影大片大片涂抹在眉毛下面，浓黑纤细的线条勾起眼尾，嘴唇里还吐出一团白烟，轻轻柔柔地抚上李马克的脸。<br/>“身份证拿出来！”李马克有些生气，面前这人态度恶劣，斑斓的灯光照着朦胧的烟雾，气氛摸不透，看不清，只有他厌恶至极的神色。<br/>“没有。”<br/>“姓名？”拿出平时记录的便利本，李马克在白纸上刷刷写着什么。<br/>“李东赫，木子李，东方的东，赫赫有名的赫。”李东赫甩开剩了不少的烟头，在地上弹跳出几颗火星，他往前一步，手中的布料单薄，李东赫轻易就能探清里面的形状，“小警官，我以前怎么没看过你？”<br/>“滚开！”这是他第一次遇到这种情况，李马克能感觉热度从脖子升起，蔓延到自己的脸部，但整个身体僵着，没有其他动作。<br/>“你这里，是不是勃起了？”李东赫的手指纤细，动作也很灵活，平日里隐藏的肉欲就像破开顽石的新芽，鼓鼓囊囊地顶起一片布料。<br/>“身为人民警察呢，我们哥哥，体验过天堂吗？”温热的气息就打在自己耳边，李马克出乎意料地没有任何反抗，青年软糯的嗓音像恶魔的低语。“我要舔过你的阴茎，吞不完，还有半截在外面，我用下面的小嘴一定能吃完。”<br/>夏日的晚风也没带来清凉，湿闷的空气更增几分燥热，李东赫的声音飘飘忽忽，萦绕在马克耳边，“带路。”<br/>“警察哥哥，去我房间好不好？”抬头用舌尖舔过李马克耳朵的软肉，李东赫能感受到他的僵硬，这个警察真可爱，自己不亏。<br/>刚坐下，李东赫就给蒙上一层黑布，李马克正想出声喝止，“哥哥，别动。”<br/>眼前一片黑暗，触觉就变得尤为敏感。李马克的两只手腕被握着，李东赫领着他摸上自己的股肉，触感很软，能察觉不是常年运动的人。<br/>李马克没有章法，顺着就摸到了中间，虽然看不见，他能碰到穴口的嫩肉一伸一缩的，细细地用手指戳刺，李东赫被弄得站不稳身子，两只手扶着李马克的肩膀，“哥哥，不要那么急。”<br/>“等什么？”李马克有些烦躁，一路过来自己都憋着，这人还跟妖精似的挂在他身上，现在衣服都脱了还要等。<br/>李东赫起身，李马克只听见一阵窸窸窣窣，黑布就被拿开了，一时白光强烈，他半眯着眼，玩得真花。<br/>李东赫戴着兽耳，毛茸茸的，过长的发尾遮住了原本的耳朵，所以也不觉得突兀，两腿间垂着一根细细长长的黑色尾巴，另一头深入李东赫的股间，灰黑的丝带从脖子开始，绕过锁骨和胸膛，在后背打了结。李马克直愣愣的目光让李东赫有点儿不好意思，他低着头眼睛乱转。<br/>一瞬间有些尴尬，两人都没说话，还是李马克出了声，“还有吗？”<br/>“什么？”猛然抬起头，四目相对，李东赫突然就失去了初遇时的滑腔舌调。<br/>“还有什么花样，一齐让我见识见识。”<br/>李东赫半坐在李马克身上，臀肉的挤压还是让穴口的肛塞更进一分，他有些难耐，还是硬着头皮继续下去。<br/>开始舞动的李东赫好像又变回了最初的模样，激情放纵的腰部扭动，像摇曳生姿的柳条，随着风飘动，他俯下身体，赤裸裸的情欲从眼眸深处蔓延，挑逗着李马克的每一根神经。<br/>两人身体离得近，李东赫动作幅度也大，很轻易就能碰到对方，李马克坐着不安稳，伸出手玩弄就在眼前的乳头，有一定宽度的丝带涨出两个小圆尖，李马克能听见耳边传来李东赫的小声哼哼。<br/>“要不要坐下来？”李马克拍拍自己的大腿，勃起的阴茎就在两股间挺立着，警察同志的热心帮助得到了回报。<br/>“好，”李东赫也不客气，停下自己的动作，慢慢挪动下半身体，靠在李马克身上，一只手往下面伸去，刚刚摸上连着兽尾的肛塞，李马克就顺着他的手往里猛入几厘米，“啊嗯……”，本以为是涉世未深的小警官，哪想这人恶趣味这么多，李马克只能在不断拔出半截又被深深插进去带来的刺激中沉醉。<br/>李马克很快就对手上的单调运动腻了，换上自己的阴茎。对准还没来得及闭合的穴口，李马克根本不需要挺身，李东赫自身的重量就能把阴茎完全吞下去，“慢……慢一点啊！”，这是以前从未到达的深度，李东赫一时之间有些适应不了，不过灭顶的快感又让他淫态尽显，扬着脖子，挺着胸膛，这是送上门的美餐。<br/>幸亏李东赫的个头刚好，就着这个姿势，李马克埋头，嘴唇就能碰到东赫的乳头，拿牙齿来回捻磨，舌头也跟着舔舐，前后的动作让李东赫只剩下无意识地呻吟，不过脑地说出自己的念想，“好……爽，另一边……另一边也要！”<br/>对于这样的李东赫，李马克有着说不出的耐心，尽量地满足要求，他有把另一边含进嘴里，继续舔弄。李东赫的阴茎在没有其他动作的情况下，高高挺立，随着李马克向上顶弄的动作一下一下地戳向李马克的腹部肌肉，黏腻的前列腺液覆湿了肚脐，敏感的马眼和坚实的肌肉相互摩擦，李东赫觉得自己快射出来了。<br/>肉体撞击的声音充斥整个房间，李东赫也没顾及羞耻，被一波一波涌上来的快感刺激得喊叫，“深……·再深一点……，啊啊啊……就是这里……哈啊……”<br/>李马克本就年轻，还保持常年运动的习惯，虽然经验不多，但持久的腰臀动作让李东赫找不出一点瑕疵，快感积累到顶点，李马克的腹部一湿，白色的精液正滴滴答答往下掉。<br/>刚刚高潮后的李东赫还没反应过来，此时的后穴又异常敏感，李马克没有规律的操弄让他连魂儿都没了，“你平时也被操得流这么多水？”<br/>“啊哈……哥哥……哥哥比较厉害……”<br/>李马克可不相信他的话，“咬得你这里，又红又硬。”边说着，手尖的指甲还刮弄刚刚被唾液舔得湿漉漉的乳头。<br/>“没……没有，啊！”不知道哪个字刺激到他，李马克两指用力一拧，尖锐的疼痛从胸前传来，又带着隐秘的快感。<br/>李马克突然一个挺身干到底，李东赫被操得两眼发花，阴茎埋在温暖湿润的甬道里，还会伸缩，就跟一张嘴似的，李马克估摸着时间自己也要射了。<br/>李东赫突然想起什么，“你……你不能射在里面！”<br/>李马克把他的话当做耳旁风，别人要他做的事他偏不爱做，李马克动作幅度越来越大，又觉着不够尽兴，把李东赫半抱上床，让他趴着背对自己，扶着腰又开始狠狠地操干。<br/>李东赫这下连呻吟的力气都没有了，浑身被磨得难受，自己把乳头摩擦着床单，粗糙的布料带来不一样的刺激。<br/>过了没多久，李马克就进到最后步骤，这次插得又狠又深，李东赫也跟着颤了一下，拍拍身下人的屁股，李马克终于抽出自己的阴茎，精液顺着流出来，被操开的糜烂后穴还挂着自己的东西，李马克摸出手机拍了一张。<br/>……<br/>“明天也站那，听到没有？”<br/>李东赫没吭声，自己确实很爽，但明天实在缓不过来。<br/>“让我逮到你在别人床上，你就死定了！”<br/>这警官也真霸道，李东赫懒懒地应了一声，他现在只想睡觉。<br/>李马克才刚射了一次，刚抱着李东赫清理了身体，自己又有点硬了，这次长记性戴上了保险套，李东赫里面还是湿湿软软，李马克很容易就进去了。<br/>“你干嘛！”李东赫有些难以置信，自己现在浑身无力也没办法制止，只能任由他摆弄。<br/>“干你。”李马克面无表情，一心做眼前事。<br/>李东赫整个人昏昏沉沉，不知道后面李马克还做了多久，第二天起来自己整个人都像废了一样。<br/>过了几天李马克也没来，但是不知道他施了什么法，现在站街上，没人再找李东赫，连一个眼神也没有。<br/>李东赫现在站在酒吧门口，“为什么酒吧都不让进！”<br/>门口的小哥铁面无私，“不行就是不行！”<br/>“我以前进来多少次了！现在突然不行了！谁说不行的？”李东赫争得面红耳赤，他很少有这么急的时候。<br/>“我说的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>